This invention relates generally to vidicon cameras and in particular to a new and improved method for operating such cameras which provides new and unexpected results.
Vidicon cameras are well known in the art and have been used with television systems for a number of years. One of the principal advantages of the vidicon is its simplicity and reliability. In situations where durability is of prime importance, the vidicon has proven the choice of most systems developers. Its lack of ultra sophistication makes it particularly adaptable for use in close circuit television systems for security purposes, as well as in manufacturing quality control.
The vidicon has also proven itself in the field of infra red detection. This relatively new and expanding field includes the gamut of applications from earth mapping to heat seeking missiles to quality control in manufacturing. Although some more expensive and complicated infra red detection systems exist, there is still the need for the infra red detecting vidicon and its simple, inexpensive operation.
As with any apparatus or system there is always an advantage if it can be operated in a manner that will not harm the device but will still improve its assigned result. So it is with the method of the instant invention, which will greatly improve the output of the infra red detecting vidicon without creating added expense or so complicating its operation that it is no longer practical for the desired task.